Taking Control
by tinak142
Summary: YYHIY Inuyasha did it again ran off to Kikyou but this time things r different,Kagome changes and add the YYH boys will Kagome love again r will she give up on love forever read and find out WIP, Xover, Lemon,Language,MF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Hello everyone this is my first Crossover story without oc's I hope u like it and please tell me what u think.

: Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Or Inu-Yasha!

Ch: 1

A girl about the age of 17 was walking though the forest near the park, looking very pissed off.

She had long wavy hair. It went just past her middle back. She was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo pant's and a black halter top that had the words "Bite me" on it in purple, it stopped just above her belly button.

She looked around until she spotted a huge tree. She put a new CD in her player and walked torrid it. She sat down and listened to her music..

Hiei was in 'his' tree resting, when he heard music. So he looked down and there's a girl with black hair. He was just going to kill her but something about her made him wonder. 'Who is that girl?' He thought, while starring at her. She looked pissed off so he decided to find out why...

'Where am I going to go now...I can't go back yet.' She thought with a sigh. She was still very pissed off at Inuyasha and sick of all His bull shit. She remembered why she left in the first place.

: FLASH BACK TIME:

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and put up her jacket. She looked around and she found no one there. She sighed and went to cook herself something to eat. 'Where is everyone not even Kaede is there I wonder if something happened to them all' Kagome thought with a Worried look on her face.

Kaede walked into the hut with everyone behind her but Inuyasha. Sango looked at her and said "Kagome I'm sorry we tried to stop him but he want to Kikyou again" Kagome had tears in her eyes and walked out the door "I'm going to find him" Kagome said before she walked off into the forest to look.

Kagome walked though the forest and found Inuyasha with his arms around Kikyou and them talking

Kikyou looks into Inuyasha's eyes "Inuyasha will u get me my soul back please" Inuyasha kisses her than says "yes love anything for you" Kikyou smiles and kisses Inuyasha.

Kagome by than had tears felling down her face and than goes back to the hut to tell the others she was going home and sealing the well but she will come back when she was stronger and able to fight better. She gives everyone a hug and grabs her stuff and goes to the well jumps in and goes home and seals the well.

: END DA FLASH BACK:

Kagome was about to punch something when three men walked up to her with sick grins on their faces. Kagome smirked. Just what she needed to vent her anger.. She stood up and turned off her music. "What the hell do u assholes want?" She asked smirking, fully knowing what they wanted. One of the smaller ones stepped closer to scare her but she stood her ground.

"My, my. You have a dirty little mouth. Well you see, you're in our forest and I'm afraid there's a fee" The biggest one said with a sick smile. Kagome just laughed and flipped them off. The big ones smile turned into a pissed off frown. "Why you little..." The smaller one tried to say but Kagome cut him off "Little what? Bitch? Whore? Slut? Go ahead. Say it, I've head it all before" She said with a grin. The small one jumped for her but she side stepped and he hit the tree hard. Then the other small one tried to punch her but she ducked and kneed him in the balls.

Kagome punched the big one a few times but he just would not fall. He jumped at her so she ran to the side and right into the small guy's fist. Kagome lifted her head and rubbed it. That was going to leave a mark. She opened her eyes to see all three men standing over her with grins on their faces.

She was pulled up by her hair and lifted into the air by the big one. He brought her face closer to his, so they were nose to nose and she could smell his bad breath. "Well it looks like we win. So we'll just take our prize now" He kissed her hard and forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit it and he dropped her to the ground. "You lil bitch!" He growled, smacking her in the face. "I'll kill you!" He was going to hit her again but something stopped him...

She closed her eyes and awaited another painful blow. When it didn't come she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw the too smaller guys on the ground and a short man with spiky hair, kicking the shit out of the big guy. He fell to the ground and the spiky haired man turned torrid her.

: Kagome's POV:

Who the fuck is he and why did he just save me? He look's about 15 or 16. Holy shit, he has beautiful eyes. I found myself lost in them. He was strong to. He took down that big guy and it looked like he didn't even try! He was just so...WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! Still he was hot...

: NORM. POV:

Hiei and Kagome were just starring at each other until Kagome stood up, walked over to Hiei and hugged him. Hiei was shocked/freaked out by this and just stood there. Kagome pulled away and looked at him. He had a light pink over his face and his mouth was open slightly.

'Oh. My. God! He is so CUTE! And those eyes...holy shit! Did I just think that! Oh...I feel all dizzy.' Kagome thought.

"Arigato for saving me but uh...why did you?" She asked. Hiei didn't anwser her and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait! I wanna know you're name!" She shouted after him. "Hn." Was all he said. She ran out to him and smiled. "I'm Kagome." Hiei looked at her and said "Hiei" He looked away and thought 'Why did I anser her?'

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hiei." She looked at him and was about to say something else but she blacked out before she could. Hiei catches her and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her before walking off...

A/N well what you all think? I know it sucks but I tried! I'm begging u PEASE REVIEW! Arigato and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

: LAST TIME:

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hiei." She looked at him and was about to say something else but she blacked out before she could. Hiei catches her and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her before walking off...

: THIS TIME:

Hiei was walking throw the forest with Kagome in his arms. 'Why do I feel like I need to help her?' He thought.

When he got to Kurama's house, he jumped through the window and called for Kurama to come down stairs.

Kurama came down and saw Hiei with a girl in his arms. "She will stay here with you." Hiei wasn't asking. "That's fine but who is she?" Kurama asked. "Her name is, Kagome."

Hiei lay her down gently on the sofa and turned to Kurama. "I feel a strong power with in her."

"Yes, I do to. What do you think it mean's?" Kurama said, looking at Kagome. "I'm not sure but it feel's like it's getting stronger..."

: ONE HOUR LATER:

Kagome moaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked no one. "Oh you're awake. Try not to move around to much, it'll make you're headache worse." Kurama said walking up to her and putting his hand on her for head.

"W-who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" She asked freaking out a bit. "I'm Kurama, you're in my house and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She was about to get up but moving caused pain to go through her whole body. "Owl! Damn that hurt."

Kurama sighed. "I told you not to move. I'll go get you an aspirin." He said walking out of the room.

About 5 minutes later, Hiei walked into the room with ice cream all over his face. Kagome giggled at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at onna?" He growled. "Your stupid face" She growled back.

Kurama came back into the liveing room just in time to stop Hiei and Kagome from killing each other.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked once Kurama split them up.

"You needed a home so Hiei thought you'd like to stay with me." Kurama answered for him.

"You're going to let me stay here?" She asked, thinking 'Can I really trust these people? I do need a place to stay so I guess I don't really have a choice.' "Hai, you can stay here as long as you need." Kurama said with a smile that she gladly returned.

She sat up and gave Kurama a "bear hug from hell" then she looked around. "Wow. Kurama, you're house is so beautiful." Kurama smiled and said "Arigato." About a half-hour later the doorbell rang. Kurama opened the door and there stood Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Yukina.

"I'd like you to meet my friends" He said to Kagome, who nodded.

"This is Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Yukina. Kurama said pointing to each one. "Nice to meet you all." Kagome said still not sure if she should trust them.

Kuwabara took one look at Kagome and was at her side in a heartbeat. "Miss, will you do my the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked with pleading eyes. Kagome was laughing her ass off right about now remembering Miroku.

Hiei was pissed and he didn't know why but he did know that he wanted to rip Kuwabara's head off.

"Um are you ok, Hiei?" asked Kagome worried

"Hn" Was all she got form him.

Kurama told the other's that Kagome was staying with him and that she was attacked in the woods.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Keiko asked.

"Uh." Kagome laughed a little and rubbed the back of her neck, a bit uncomfortable with all these people starring at her. "I'm fine, just a bump on the head." she said with a freaked out laugh.

"Alright good." Keiko said with a smile.

TBC!

A/N I'm just making this up as I go along so REVIEW! So I hope u all like it and Gomen for this chapter being so short


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

A/N I'll try and make Hiei more ...Hiei-ish but I know I won't do it right so bare with me ok?

Disclaimer:

It was 6:12 and Kagome desided she'd make dinner. It was the least she could do. These people gave her a home and made her feel...well...wanted. She never really felt wanted before.

She had been there for a little over a week and still, the whole 'Trusting' thing was hard for her because of what Inuyasha did to her but she could already tell she liked the people here...well not Kuwabara but who likes him anyway?

She made spaghetti and meatballs and got them each a plate. "This is really nice Kagome, but you didn't have to make us dinner or get our plates" Kurama said with smile.

"Thank you, Kurama. It was no bother and besides, it's the least I can do" Kagome said returning his smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara were to busy shoving they're faces to notice what everyone was talking about Kagome just stared at the two and giggled a bit.

After diner everyone went back into the liveing room and sat down. "Hey Kagome, you play game-cube?" Yusuke asked grinning. "Hell yeah, I do!" She said grinning back. "Play yak?" They both said at the same time. "YOU'RE ON!" They yelled together.

: AN HOUR LATER:

"HA! I kicked your ass, AGAIN!" Kagome yelled pleased with herself.

"HEY! No fair! You cheated! I call a do-over!" Yusuke yelled, pissed that she beat him and he knew it.

Kurama was in the kitchen with the girls talking about this and that while Kuwabara sat next to Yusuke acting like a cheerleader.

Hiei sat by the window, starring off into space like he does all the time.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' Hiei thought pissed off.

Just then a "pop" noise was heard and all eyes were on the little kid that come out of the smoke.

"Koenma? What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked annoyed that he had to stop playing his game.

Koenma just ignored Yusukes question and looked and Kagome.

'WHAT THE FUCK! WHO IS THAT AND HOW THE HELL DID HE JUST POP OUT OF THIN AIR LIKE THAT!' Kagome thought, very freaked out.

"Um...W-who are you and how did you do that?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?" Koenma asked eyeing Kagome like a piece of meat.

Kurama walked back into the liveing room and saw Koenma eyeing Kagome.

"Um...Koenma sir, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Kurama asked a little uneasy.

"Fine but I want to talk to ALL of you" Koenma said a glaring at the YYH gang.

"Hn."

Koenma glared at him and walked into the kitchen. That left Hiei and a very freaked out Kagome.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! GOD I KNEW THIS ALL WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE! Why does this always happen to me? Kagome thought with a sigh. She felt like crying but she promised herself she wasn't going to do that anymore.

Hiei was just sitting there with his eyes closed and his forehead glowing. Hiei sighed and stood up. He looked at Kagome. "Follow me, onna."

Kagome got up and followed him into the kitchen with another "wtf" look on her face.

"You see Koenma, we invited Kagome to live with us because she had no home. What were we going to do? Just let her die out on the streets?" Kurama explained.

Koenma sighed and looked at Kagome. "Well alright, you can stay but we need to go over a few thing's with you."

So they told her everything...

: ONE HOUR LATER:

Kagome was sitting on the sofa, her eyes glazed over.

"So let me see if I got all this right, Hiei, Kurama and Yukina are all ...demons?"

When they nod she goes on. "Yusuke is..half demon, Botan is the grim reaper and Koenma is... ruler of the world?"

"No, that's my father." Koenma answers. "Oh ok. So that it?" She asked, not freaked out anymore.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it" Yusuke said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go home and go to bed," Keiko said sleepily.

"Yes, its been an...Intresting day." Kurama says with a small laugh.

So Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Botan all go home to sleep.

"I'll show you to your room Kagome." Kurama said with small smile.

"Ok, thank you." Kagome said getting up from the sofa. She looked over to Hiei.

"Hey Hiei, where are you going sleep?"

"Hn. I sleep in trees" She smiles at him and said good night.

When they got to her room, she said her thanks again and good night to Kurama.

She put her bag on the bed and started looking in it. She pulled out her CD player and popped in her "Evanescence" CD. She was listening to "Evan in Death" It was her favorite song.

It reminded her herself. She sat down on her bed and started singing softly. Little did she know, she was being watched?

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone

I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong

Moonlight on the soft brown earth

It leads me to where you lay

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

CHORUS:

I will stay forever here with you

My love

The softly spoken words you gave me

Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love

But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love

They don't know you can't leave me

They don't hear you singing to me

Chorus

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

She turned off her music and stood up. She walked over to the window and just stared out into the darkness of the night. The window was open a little and the wind blowed a bit. 'Kinda cold out tonight' She thought then she remembered Hiei said he slept out there.

She stood up, garbed a blanket and climbed out her window.

She looked around for him. When she found him she climbed the tree and sat on a branch next to him. He looked like he was sleeping.

'He's so hot! Even when he's sleeping.' She thought with a blush.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at her. "What do you want, you baka onna?" He asked coldly.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"Hn. I was. Now what do you want?"

Hiei looked right into her eyes and she almost melted.

"I.. um... I thought you might get cold out here, so i brought you this." She said holding up the blanket.

He looked from the blanket to her face and his eyes softened a bit.

"No thanks"

"Are you sure? I mean, its getting cold."

"I'll be fine. It's still warm out," He said without emotion.

"But..." She sighed. "Alright Hiei, have it your way."

He smirked. 'I win.' He thought.

"Hey Hiei?" She asked shyly, her head down.

"Hn"

She lifted her head and smiled. "Thank you"...

A/N: THERE! That took a while and I'm sure i messed a few things up but whatever PLEASE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

A/N Hiei is Kinda OOC... anyway I would like to say thanks to one of my reviewers named Thorn Mellikos and I would like to say something to one of my reviewers that didn't give me a good review

To Thorn Mellikos: thanks for the review and I'm glad u like it

To Anon: while I'm sorry you didn't like it but I am not going to change it because you don't like it it's my story you can write your own story and make it the way you want to reviews are to help the writers if they make mass takes not to tell them what to do

LAST TIME

"Hey Hiei?" She asked shyly, her head down.

"Hn"

She lifted her head and smiled. "Thank you..."

THIS TIME

The next morning Botan came over. "Koenma wants to speak with you guys." She told Hiei and Kurama. "He said it was very important."

"What about Kagome tho?" She asked

"Well I guess we have to take her with us." Kurama said

"Alright. Is she awake?"

Just then Kagome came down the stairs in a white wife beater and baggy black pants. But there was something different about her...

"Hey guys." Kagome said walking up to them.

"Hey Kag! Um why did you dye your hair?" Botan asked.

There was now sliver highlights in Kagome's hair.

"Huh? Oh. I wanted to try something new." Kagome answered in a bored tone.

"Wow..." That kinda freaked Botan out.

"I like it." Hiei said.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks, spiky."

Botan and Kurama laughed at Hiei's new nickname. Hiei however just growled.

"Oh yeah! Kagome, we need you to come with us to spirit word, to speak with Koenma." Botan said remembering why she came to Kurama's house.

"Um ok. That sound's kool"

"Alright then. I just need to go get Kuwabara and Yusuke and we'll leave." Botan said as she ran out the door and jumped on her flying oar.

Botan came back with the boy's 10 minutes later and they all left for spirit word.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Koenma yelled at the blue ogre, George.

"Calm down sir, I'm sure they'll be here any time now." George tried to calm him down but it wasn't working to well.

"Cool your jets, baby-face! We're here!" Yusuke shouted

"It's about time! I have very important news"

They all sat down and Koenma started talking again.

"There are two new demons in town and they have just stolen something from my father called "The jewel of blood"

"It has the power to destroyed the world and much more. But the good news is they can't use it without the Bleeding Heart child. It is said that, when the Bleeding Heart child was born, the jewel of Death was placed in his or her body. So, basically, you can't use one without the other." Koenma explained.

"So, if this "Jewel of Blood" has the power to fuck up the world, what the hell does the other jewel do?" Kagome asked.

" The jewel of Death can bring death to all if it fells into the wrong hands." Koenma answered.

"Where's this "Bleeding Heart child" then?" Yusuke asked

"Um...That's just it. When the child was about a year old...it just disappeared."

"Well that blows." Kagome said. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain stab though her chest.

They returned home, and first thing Kagome did was run up to her room and listen to her music. She didn't know why, but it always calmed her down.

Yusuke and the others went to the liveing room to talk about what Koenma had just told them.

LIVEING ROOM

"So what are we going to do?" Botan asked.

"Well, the first thing we should do is find the bleeding heart child before the other demons do." Kurama said.

"How the hell are we going to do that? I mean, we don't even know if it's a girl or boy." Yusuke said.

"Well, Koenma said that he or she has a scar of a star right above his or her heart." Botan said.

"Well that helps." Yusuke said, throwing his hands up in the air.

KAGOME'S ROOM

Kagome lay on her bed, face emotionless.

She didn't know why she was getting all these flash backs, but she wanted them to stop. NOW!

The last thing she wanted was to remember. She turns her music up all the way, hoping that it would bock everything out.

But it didn't and she just sat there thinking.

FLASH BACK TIME! WOOO!

An 8-year-old Kagome was in her kitchen, making her mother something to help with her hangover.

The front door flew open and Kagome jumped. "Where is that bitch?" Her stepfather growled. "I don't know" Kagome lied. "Don't you lie to me, you little whore!" He yelled garbing her by her shirt.

That pissed her off. "Go to hell asshole!" She kicked his leg and he dropped her. "UGH! YOU'RE DEAD BITCH!" Her stepfather hit her across the face. So she stood up and punched him back. She punched him as hard as she could. She broke his nose then her mother walked in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She yelled at her as she helped her stepfather up. "But i didn't do shit! That asshole was looking for you and.." Kagome tried but her mom was far passed pissed.

END FLASH BACK

By the end of that day, Kagome had a broken rib and arm. She laughed at herself. 'Guess that's just my luck..' She thought with a sad smile. She fell asleep with her music blasting as a tear fell down her cheek.

Hiei was out side her window, watching her. For some reason he felt the need to always be near her.

He saw she had fallen asleep with her music on so he opened the window and jumped in. He stared at her for a while thinking 'She's so beautiful...She didn't deserve all that.. ' He turns her music off and wiped away the tear. Then jumped out the window again.

He jumped in a tree and fell asleep thinking about Kagome...

A/N ok sorry if it's not good please tell me what u think by reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

A/N First update of the night...er..day! I would like to thank my reviewer's that liked my story and to the ones that didn't sorry but like one of my reviewer's said it's my story and I will do what I want and if u don't like it don't ready it I hope you all have a nice day.

: THANK YOU:

: LAST TIME:

He saw she had fallen asleep with her music on so he opened the window and jumped in. He stared at her for a while thinking 'She's so beautiful...She didn't deserve all that.. ' He turns her music off and wiped away the tear. Then jumped out the window again.

He jumped in a tree and fell asleep thinking about Kagome...

: THIS TIME:

Kagome woke up feeling a bit better then she did the night before. She looked down and notched her music was off. 'That's funny. I remember falling asleep with it on.' She shrugged and got out of bed.

She took a shower, brushed her hair and got dressed. 'Maybe I'll go to the mall today.' She thought as she walked out her bed room door.

She walked down stairs and saw everybody in the liveing room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked them. "We're just going over our new mission." Kuwabara answered bored as hell. What was the point doing this? They were stuck without the Bleeding Heart child and they all knew it.

"Well the girl's don't need to, right?" Kagome asked.

"No we don't, but its not like there's anything else to do." Botan sighed.

"Yall can come with me to the mall. I need a few new CD's and you're all bored."

"Really? That would be great! So, what do you say girl's?" Botan asked them.

"WE'RE IN!" They all yelled.

So Yukina, Botan, Keiko and Kagome left for the mall. On the way, Kagome took out her headphones and started listening to "Eminem".

"Hey Kagome, how come you like music so much?" Keiko asked her friend.

"I dunno, I always have. I even play guitar." She said with a little laugh.

"You do? That's awesome!" Botan said.

"How long have you been playing?" Yukina asked.

"Um lets see...Since I was 7. I kinda just learned. No one was there to teaching me."

"Wow. Oh! We're here!" Botan said.

They all walked into the mall and looked around. Yukina looked lost, so Kagome dragged her into the music store. "I think you'd like some of this, Yukina." Kagome said with a smile.

"Um. If you say so.."

"Come on, girl! Live a little! You can listen to the music before you buy it anyway, so here." Kagome said handing her a pair of headphones.

"Oh wow! I like this. What is it?" Yukina asked

"The band is called "Yellowcard" and the song is called "Lights and sound's" Kagome answered with a smile.

Yukina had a big smile on her face. 'Wow. She kinda look's like Hiei.' Kagome thought.

"Thank you, Kagome." Yukina said, still smiling.

"No prob. Glad i could help" Kagome said returning her smile.

Kagome went to the over to a different part of the store, looking for "Marilyn Mansion".

When they were done in the music shop, Keiko had a "New found glory" CD, Yukina had the "Yellowcard" CD, Botan had a "Click 5" CD and Kagome had her "Marilyn Mansion" and the new "Green day" CD.

"Let's go over there next!" Botan said, pointing to a pink girly-girl shop.

"YEAH!" They all yelled except Kagome.

"I'm NOT going in THERE!" Kagome shouted.

"Well alright, but we are so what are you going to do?" Botan asked all happy like.

"I guess I'll just look around for a bit then go home"

"Okay, let's go girl's." Botan said, running into the store.

Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"I just don't understand them..." Kagome said with a laugh.

Kagome ended up at "Hot topic"

She bought a spike collar, two pair's of black handcuff pant's, a tank top that said "I hate you", some "manic panic" make up and a pair of combat boots.

She walked into the dressing room and tried on her new collar. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

She had on a tube-top that stopped half way down her stomach, with a long sleeved fishnet shirt over it and a pair of black pants. She played with the collar a bit and walked out of the store.

"You look like a dog in that thing." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see none other then, Hiei. "I'll ignore that one." She glared at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

'Wow she looks hott...' Hiei thought, daydreaming about her.

"HIEI!"

"WHAT!"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She said slowly

"Hn. I got bored." He looked away and she smiled at him. "Ok kool. We can hang out together. Uh what do ya wanna do?" Hiei smirked. "Something violent." Kagome smirked back. "I was hopping you'd say that..."

: 10 MINUTES LATER IN THE ARCADE:

"What the hell are these things?" Hiei asked, eyeing the arcade machines.

"The things that will satisfy our blood lust." Kagome grinned "How the fuck is this thing..." Hiei kicked the arcade machine "Going to satisfy my blood lust?" Kagome sighed "Trust me ok?"

"Hn." Kagome went and got some quarters thinking, 'GOD DAMN HE'S HOTT!'

She came back and a machine was cut in half. "What the..?" Then she saw Hiei putting his sword back and she sweat droped. "Hiei!" She shouted. "What?" He asked. "Why did yo.." She saw the owner coming so she grabbed Hiei's hand and RAN!

They ran out of the arcade and out of the mall. When they were outside Kagome pushed him up against the wall. "Why the fuck did you just do that?" She asked calmly. "I thought it might bleed." Kagome sweat dropped again.

"Ok then. What do you wanna do now? There's not too much we can do. Hey! Ya wanna go to the park?"

"Hn."

: PARK:

Kagome sat down near the tree she met Hiei at. Hiei sat next to her.

'This is where I first met him' Kagome thought with a smile. She didn't know it but Hiei was thinking the same thing. Then something popped into her head. "Hey Hiei? When I first met you...how did you know I didn't have a home?" She asked. "I read you're mind." He said simply. Her eyes widened. "Oh. How much did you see?" Hiei looked into her eyes. "I was in you're head up until Thos.'s three men showed up." She gasped. "Oh..."

"Kagome, I'm sorry you're mother did that to you." She turned to him and smiled "Don't be. It's not that big a deal. I mean that kinda thing happened all the time until my sept dad left." Hiei was about to say something else but she cut him off. "Hey! Look a swing set! Let's go swing." She said getting up and running over to the swing set, laughing. Hiei smiled at childish-ness and got up to join her on the swing set. "Hey Hiei, can you give me a push?" She asked him with a "Puppy face" Hiei found he couldn't say no to that face. "Hn."

"Thank yo... AHHH!" She screamed when he pushed her to hard and she fell out of the swing and into the air.

"Shit!" Hiei said running. She fell into his arms and sighed. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" She yelled once she was over the shock. "Sorry" Was all he said. Kagome sighed again. She wasn't going to get much more then that out of him. She sat back down on the swing and stared swinging. Hiei sat down on the other swing and watched her swing. "Its getting dark" He said. "Yeah, but I don't wanna go home just yet." She said. 'Home' She thought with a smile.

"So you guys figure out who the Bleeding Heart child is, or whatever he called it yet?" She asked looking for something to talk about. "No, not yet." He answered.

"Oh. Well maybe I can help?" She asked

"Like how?"

"Well, tell me everything you know about it."

Hiei sighed "All we know is that the child has a scar in the shape of a Star above it's heart and it's birthday is in 3 days. They'll be turning 16." Kagome's eyes widened. "W-what did you just say?" She asked wanting to make sure she heard that right. "Why? Are you ok?" He asked a bit worried. Kagome was freaking out by this point. 'Holy shit! It can't be...right?' She thought.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him. "Hiei, I need to show you something." She said. Her voice lowers, almost a whisper. "What is it?" He asked. She pulled down her tube-top a little, just enough to see a scar in the shape of a star. Hiei's eyes widened. "Hiei...My birthday's in 3 day's..." He was just starring at the scar but when she said that he looked into her eyes.

"We need to go see Koenma...

A/N There! That took a while! Sorry if it's confusing or sucky but i did my best. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

: A/N: I hope you all have liked my story so far and I hope u like that rest I'm not sure when I'm putting the lemon in I my have to change the rating and not do the lemon but we will see.

: LAST TIME:

Kagome looked at him. "Hiei, I need to show you something." She said. Her voice lows, almost a whisper. "What is it?" He asked. She pulled down her tube-top a little, just enough to see a scar in the shape of a star. Hiei's eyes widened. "Hiei...My birthday's in 3 day's..." He was just starring at the scar but when she said that he looked into her eyes.

"We need to go see Koenma...

: THIS TIME:

Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke were in Koenma's office talking about something.

"So you're telling me..." Koenma tried to ask but was interrupted when the door to his office was slammed open. "Koenma, I found the Bleeding Heart child." Hiei said walking into the office with Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about, Hiei? We have the Bleeding Heart child right here." Koenma said pointing to a girl in the corner. She had bleach blonde hair; dull brown eyes and was dressed in a bright pink top and a denim skirt. "No, That cant be. Kagome has the scar." Hiei said glaring at the girl. "So does...Wait, did you just say Kagome?"

Kagome walked up to Koenma and looked him right in the eye. "How do we know witch one of us is the real Bleeding Heart child?" Koenma looked a bit scared at the look she had in her eyes. "Um...Well...I'm not to sure. This Kinda thing has never really happened before."

She sighed and looked at the girl. "May I see you're scar please?" She asked the girl, that same look in her eyes. "Uha whatever" She said and pulled down her top a bit. Kagome looked closely at her scar and sighed again. "It looks exactly like mine. I can't find anything different about it."

"Well, it looks like you will be training and protecting both of them at Genkai's temple." Koenma said to the guys. "YES! SCORE!" Kuwabara shouted. Kagome hit him on the head. "Pig.."

"Anyway.. You will need to train hard. If you die then so will the jewel and we will have no hope of stopping the demon's from using the other jewel."

: GENKAI'S TEMPLE:

"Alright people, you will start off facing each other in one on one matches. Rules are, you knock you're opponent out of the ring you win. The one who beats there opponent will go on to face another." Genkai yelled to everyone. "Hiei, you will go up against Kuwabara in the first match." Everyone laughed and took out their cameras. Man Kuwabara was going to get killed!

The mach lasted 4 seconds before Hiei was crowned the winner.

Next mach was Yusuke Vs the new girl. Yusuke walked up to her and she ran out of the ring crying. He had a "wtf" look on his face while Genkai just sighed. "Alright, Yuske is the winner. Next mach will be Hiei Vs Yusuke."

Hiei jumped into the ring and Yusuke turned to him. Yusuke ran at Hiei but he just jumped and Yusuke was lost. Hiei knocked him out of the ring and was the winner.

"Hiei is the winner of this match. Next up is Kagome. Now Hiei try and remember not to use you're demon powers." "Hn." Kagome got in the ring and looked at Hiei. "This souldn't take long." Hiei said smirking as if he already won. Kagome smirked back and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

They ran at each other and started punching. Kagome punched him square in the face and he fell back. "Hn. Lucky." Kagome flipped him off and smiled a bit. They ran at each other again and this time Kagome was the one to fall. But she got right back up again and wiped the blood from her lip. "You're good." Hiei smirked and ran at her. When he jumped, she leaned to the right and kneed him in the stomach and pushed him out of the ring. "Kagome is the winner." Genkai said smiling. I knew she had skill' She thought.

"HOLY SHIT! SHIMP-O JUST GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY A CHICK!" Kuwabara yelled in shock. Kagome glared at him and said "Keep it up and you'll be next." She walked over to Hiei and extended her hand to him. He looked at it for a minite before taking it. "Great match." She smiled at him. "You only won 'cuz I couldn't use my full power." Kagome sighed.

"You have a really thick skull, you know that?" Hiei glared at her for a minite before walking away.

Kagome was about to say something to him but the new girl came out and started talking. "Ok so like, I haven't had a chance to tell you guys my name or anything about me err whatever. I'm Brittany like spears but not. And I'm a cheerleader! So when I like save the world do I get anything?" She asked in a very high pitch tone. Kagome looked at the girl and laughed a little.

They spent the rest of the day training and shit. Kagome was so sore; it hurt to just move. She took a long, hot bath and got dressed for bed. She didn't wanna ever move again! She closed her eyes and the last thing she thought before sleep took her over was 'I wonder what Hiei's doing right now...'

The next morning Genkai gave her a little break so she decided she'd go out somewhere and do something. She walked down the street with her headphones on. She was listening to "linkin parks somewhere i belong"

She saw a cafe a decided she wanted some ice-coffee. She walked into the cafe and heard a familiar and oh so annoying voice. She looked around and saw "lil Miss Brittany like spears but not" and some of her cheerleader friends talking and giggling and all that other girly-girl shit. 'Ugh..' Kagome thought as she walked up the Corner and asked for some ice-coffee.

Kagome sat down at a booth and drank her coffee. "OMG! You have to live at that smelly old temple?" One of Britney's friends asked. "I know right. Well the good part is I live with this like total hottie! I think his name was Hiei or something. It looked like he and that other girl had a thing for each other. I'll bet ya I can have him begging to take me out after two weeks!" Brittany said to her friend. "Deal but what other girl are you talking about?"

"Oh just this loser. She wears clothes that are like soooo last minite ago and oh my gosh, her hair! Its like difference colors every week! I just like met her and she drives me nuts! She's a total punk! She listens to slipknot and Marilyn mason all the time, I mean hello she's a total freak! And that's not the worst part! She don't even have a cell!" The other girls at the table gasped.

"NO WAY!" One of them said like it was the worst thing in the world. "Yeah and...Oh, hold on its my cell" Brittany said taking out her phone.

Kagome got up from her booth and walked out of the cafe. 'I knew she was a bitch...' She thought seething. She pulled her CD player out of her hoodies front pocket and started listening to music. She went to little-lake park and sat down near the pond. 'There's no one here today' She thought and stared at her self in the water. She saw the a scar on the side of her neck and she remembered how it got there...

: FLASH BACK:

Kagome was in her room listening to her music. Her stepfather, Dave just got back from the bar. She noticed him starring at her sometimes and it freaked her out. She was torn away from her thoughts when she heard Dave yelling. "Where are you, bitch?" Kagome hid under her bed and started to cry. She just couldn't stop. She knew what he was going to do to her and she hated him for it. All of a sudden she was pulled up by the hair and thrown on her bed. "NO, STOP IT!" Kagome screamed.

Dave climbed on top of her and ripped off her shirt. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kagome shouted. She was pissed that she couldn't stop him. He took off her bra and pants and unzipped his. She grabbed the lamp from her nightstand and hit him as hard as she could over the head. He fell to the ground with a thump. She put her clothes back on as fast as she could. When she went to walk out the door, Chris grabbed her foot and she feel to the ground.

He jumped on top of her and grabbed a piece of glass from the lamp. "You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that!" He said then he started to cut the side of her neck, not deep enough to kill her though. The last thing she remembered after that was her mother walking in and crying. She blacked out and when she woke up 4 hours later she was in the same spot with blood everywhere...

: END FLASH BACK:

Kagome sighed and stood up. She was going to go back to Genkai's when she bumped into Hiei. "Uh hey Hiei, what's up?" Why was she always running to him? Hiei didn't answer and just stared at her with this...different look in his eyes. "Hiei?" She was starting to worry. Hiei walked up to her and pulled her into his strong embrace. Now she was worried! But its not like she didn't like it. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I love you." He whispered.

Kagome's eye almost fell out of her head. Did he really just say he.. loved her? "Hiei I.." She was about to say something when Hiei stabbed her in the back of her shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Hiei turned into a demon that looked about 40. He had long white hair and piercing purple eyes...Eyes.. Just like Herr's. "W-who are you?" She was losing too much blood. "It's been a long time Kagome." He didn't get a chance to say anything else because the real Hiei punched him in the face. The last thing she saw was Hiei's pissed off face before she blacked out...

A/N Well? Is it at least a lil better? PLZ REVIEW And i have not slept in a while so it might seen a bit... Massed up.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

WARNING: THIS CHAPPIE HAS A HINT OF LEMON. DONT LIKE IT? DONT CARE.

: LAST TIME:

Kagome's eye almost fell out of her head. Did he really just say he.. loved her? "Hiei I.." She was about to say something when Hiei stabbed her in the back of her shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Hiei turned into a demon that looked about 40. He had long white hair and piercing purple eyes...Eyes.. just like Herr's. "W-who are you?" She was losing too much blood. "It's been a long time Kagome." He didn't get a chance to say anything else because the real Hiei punched him in the face. The last thing she saw was Hiei's pissed off face before she blacked out...

: THIS TIME:

Hiei ran into the temple with Kagome in his arms. Botan saw her and freaked out. "Oh my god! Hiei, what happened? Who did this? Where did you find her? Is she ok? HIEI!" Hiei ignored her and set Kagome gently down on the sofa. "Go get Yukina, tell her Kagome's hurt. NOW!" Botan ran to go find Yukina and Hiei was left alone with Kagome. 'You better not die onna..' Was the only thought in his head. Yukina ran into the room and gasped. She kneeled down and started to heal Kagome's wound. Botan's communicator rang. "Um hi Koenma. Yes. I'll tell him. Okay." She closed the communicator and looked at Hiei.

"Koenma wants you in his office." Just then a portal opened and Hiei growled before jumping into it.

"What do you want?" Hiei growled again. He did not want to be here right now he wanted to make sure Kagome was okay. "What. Happened." Koenma asked slowly and calmly. "Kagome was a attacked by a demon." "Did it get away?"

"Yes." Koenma sighed. "You were supposed to be watching her." Hiei rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted right now. "The demon was posing as me and by the time I got there she was on the ground bleeding." Koenma sighed again. "Alright Hiei but I want you to be with her at all times from now on. Got it?" "Yeah fine whatever. Can I go now?" "I mean it Hiei and yes please do."

Hiei jumped back though the portal. He walked into the room where Kagome was and looked at her. She had no shirt on but there were bandages covering her. "Is she going to be alright?" He was going to kill that demon slowly. "She will need allot of rest but she'll be alright. She kept calling for you in her sleep. Well, I'm going go get dinner started. I'll call when it's ready." Yukina said and walked out of the room leaving Hiei and Kagome alone. He looked at her and sighed. She groaned and opened her eyes witch surprised him.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey." Her voice was a little raspy. Then she remembered. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I love you..." Her eyes had a sad look in them. 'Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden. I knew no one loved me but it still hurts I guess.'

"You souldn't be awake. You need rest." He was going to make sure she got her rest. "Bull. I don't need anything. Where did that demon go anyway?" "He got away." Hiei was growling at the thought of that demon.

"Did you find anything out about him?" "He's strong. But I'm stronger." Hiei said with a smirk. Kagome laughed a bit but then screamed in pain. Hiei was by her side in a second. "I told you...you needed rest. Lay down and I'll go look for that demon." Hiei was about to leave but Kagome called out to him. "No wait Hiei!" He turned around to see her blushing a cute pink. "Um...Could you stay here...with me...just until i fall asleep." Normally or with anyone else Hiei would say no but there was something about Kagome that he liked. He nodded and sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes to...

: Kagome's Dream:

Kagome was walking down a dirt road. She could hear tortured screams in the background. She looked around and saw a mansion on top of a hill. Then it started to rain blood. She ran torrid the hill and saw Hiei just standing there with his sword out.

As she got closer she could see a mountain of bodies and Hiei covered in their blood. When she got close enough she could hear him chanting "I'll make you smile. I'll make you cry. I'll give reason to live but I'll be the reason you die."

She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. His eyes wont right. He had beautiful red eyes but now there was very dark red, almost black. "Hiei what happened? Are you all right? Where is everyone?" She had allot more questions but they could wait.

Hiei looked at her and smirked. He jumped on her and started licking her neck. Kagome was so freaked she couldn't move. "Hiei what in the fucking hell are you doing?" Hiei just growled and nipped her neck a bit

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. "H-Hiei?" He started kissing her collarbone and going down. She could even think anymore.

He tore off her shirt and bra. He kissed down from her neck to her breasts and took one into his mouth and started sucking, licking and nipping. Kagome moaned and ran her hands though his hair. Then...She woke up.

: END DREAM:

She woke up and jumped a bit. Where the fuck did that dream come from! "Weird.." She said then noticed she was in Hiei's arms and blushed like a tomato. She didn't know it but Hiei had the same dream and was awake. She tried to move but when she did her whole shoulder felt like it was on fire and she winced.

Hiei saw this and helped her up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to move?" She closed her eyes tight. "I'm fine Hiei. I've had much worse then this before." 'I know..' He thought with a pissed off look on his face then he smelt blood. "Ugh. I feel a little dizzy." He looked down at her shoulder and saw she was bleeding though the bandages. "Hiei I don't..." She passed out before she could say anything else and Hiei yelled for Yukina. She ran into the room and looked at Kagome's wound. "She re-opened the wound. Yukina healed the wound again and left the room...

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I got bored of writing plz review and tell me what think I hope u like


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

: Thank you's:

Kagome woke up the next day with a burning pain in her right shoulder. She was alone in her room.

"So if she like dies I win right?" She heard Brittany ask from down the stairs. God she hated her.

"Uh.. No it's not a contest. If you're the Bleeding Heart child you're the Bleeding heart child" Kurama explained. 'God forbid' He thought. "If you're not you're not."

"Alright. Its most likely me though. I mean its not like that peace of trailer trash would ever be good for anything other then a maid."

Kurama just glared at her and walked away.

"God! I hate that blonde lil bitch!" Kagome said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Hn. She is a very hateable person." She turned around to see the one and only Hiei. She smiled and said.

"Did I say hate? Pish! I fucking loath that bitch."

Hiei smirked and walked over to her. He put his hand on her head and sighed.

"You have a fever. You'll need to stay in bed for a while. About a week or two and we cant train you until you're arm is heeled but because of Yukina it will be about a week also. "

Her eyes popped out of her head.

"HELL NO! I CAN NOT STAY IN A BED FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS! I CAN'T STAY STILL! I GET ALL HYPER!" Hiei looked her right in the eyes.

"You have no choice. I will make sure you don't move."

The look in his eyes said he wasn't joking.

"UGH! FINE!" She throws her arms up in the air but it hurt like a bitch.

"Ahh! Damn that hurt." Hiei sighed then he heard her stomach growl. She blushed. "Uh I didn't eat." She started laughing.

"I'll go get you something to eat."

Hiei said and walked out of the room. She looked over to her left and saw her stereo. She smiled and put in her "My chemical romance" CD.

I never said I'd lie and wait forever

If I died, we'd be together

I can't always just forget her

But she could try...

Kagome sighed and got up. She was NOT going to stay in bed for 2 weeks no matter if she had to fight Hiei.

At the end if the world

Or the last thing I see

You are

Never coming home

Never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all smile that ever

Ever...

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She had the same clothes on for 2 days now.

Get the feeling that you're never

All alone and I remember now

At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies

She dies...

She started to get dressed and shit while singing to the song.

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are

Never coming home

Never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home

Never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me...

"2 weeks my ass.." She said pulling on her pants.

If I fall

If I fall (down)

It was a little harder getting dressed but she got it after a few tries.

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are

Never coming home

Never coming home

Never coming home

Never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home

Never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Hiei walked into the room and saw Kagome. Getting dressed. His jaw dropped and he started to drool a bit. She turned around and saw him.

She turned red and held her shirt in front of her chest.

"HIEI!" He snapped out of it and blushed. "Uh.. Hn." She started to growl. "Turn around! NOW!"

He did as told. 'I hope he didn't see them..' She thought and got dressed. She looked at her self in the mirror.

She was wearing a black and red baby doll with a bloody skull on it and some baggy black pants. "Okay Hiei you can look now."

She tried to brush her hair with her right arm but pain shot though it and she dropped the brush.

Hiei rolled his eyes and picked up the brush.

"Sit." Was all he said. He pointed at the bed and she did as told. He started to brush her hair gently.

'Her hair's so soft.' He felt the need to run his hands though it but he stopped himself.

He brushed her hair until there were no more knots and gave her the brush back.

"Thanks Hiei. So what are we going to do today?"

She walked over to her dresser and put the brush down. She looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed.

'I need to dye my hair again.' She thought and walked over to Hiei who was sitting on her bed.

She laid down on her stomach and looked up at him.

"I will be gone for the day."

"Aw! man! That sucks! Where you going?" He wasn't about to tell her.

"Hn why should I tell you onna?" She pouted.

"Because I'm you're best-est best friend and you love me!" She smiled and then started laughing none stop.

"First off, you are not my best friend. And sec." She cut him off. "Awww but you're mine." She smiled and pouted again. "As I was saying, I hate you." He couldn't stop the smirk that was on his face.

"But I love you!"

"Hn." She was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. She had tears going down her face.

"Breath onna, breath." He said still smirking at her dumb-ness.

"I'll miss ya Hiei." She said once she stopped the Laughing.

He smiled and jumped out the window. She sighed and walked down stairs.

'What the fuck? It's 7:53am. Where is everybody?' She thought as she walked into the kitchen.

"There you are! I've been waiting for 30 minutes!"

Brittany said and Kagome gave her a confused look.

"Wha.." Brittany cut her off. "Whatever. Anyway I'd like three over easy eggs and a blueberry muffin with a glass of milk. Oh and it better be ready by 8:00."

Brittany sat down at the kitchen table and stated to read the newspaper.

Kagome laughed and poured herself some cereal. She sat down at the table and started eating.

"Uh I told you to make me some eggs." Kagome glared at her.

"Look miss pries I'm not you're freaking maid ok? And another thing, I don't know what the hell you're problem is with me but you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

Brittany "humped" and stood up. "You wanna stay out of my way? Then stay away from Hiei! A total hottie like that don't need some like you."

Kagome growled and was about to punch her when Kurama walked in. He saw the look in Kagome's eyes and knew she was gonna kill something...or someone.

"Um Kagome can I talk to you in th..." He stopped when Kagome growled at him. Then he looked at Brittany. "Genkai wants you out there to train."

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"KURAMA! Why'd you stop me? Someone needs to beat that bitch down a few pages!"

Kurama sighed. "Because if she is the real Bleeding Heart child then I'd have to save her...from you...plus she would have powers that could kill you in one blow."

Kagome growled again and started shoving food into her mouth.

"Hey Kurama? Where the hell is everybody?" She was calm now...Kinda.

"Well Genkai is out training, Yukina had a date with Kuwabara but don't tell Hiei. Yusuke and Keiko are out doing something and I have no clue where Hiei went. He goes where he wants when he wants." Kagome sighed.

"Oh hey! What about Botan?" Kurama blushed at her name. Kagome saw this and smirked.

"You like her Kurama." He turned so red it looked like he was gonna blow!

"Um ...Well... I .." Kagome laughed.

"Oh c'mon! Its all over you're face! Well I think she likes you too."

Kurama perked up at this. "Really? How do you know?"

Kagome still had a smirk. "Well when ever we talk about you she always turns pink and has this look in her eyes. She talks about you at least six times a day and she dosent say anything new. Just the same old shit. Over and over and over!"

Kurama had this look in his eye that made him look...creepy.

"Uh Kurama? You okay buddy?" He snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Ooook then. Maybe I should go find Botan."

She left the room and started looking for Botan. She walked outside and saw Genkai.

"Hey Genkai! Do you know where Botan is?"

"I think she said she was going for a walk or something." Kagome sighed. "Alright thanks." She walked into the back yard and looked around.

She didn't see anyone.

"BOTAN!"

No answer.

"GET YOU'RE PINK LOVING GIRLY GIRL ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Still no answer.

"UGH! How the fuck am I gonna find her!"

'I'll take a walk I guess.' She started walking and couldn't stop. She didn't know where she was going. It was like she was being pulled.

She came to a dark ally and heard voices. One of them sounded like Botan's. "Come on guys I told you I don't have any money.." Botan said frightened.

"Oh we don't want you're money." One of the voices said. Botan screamed. Kagome ran in front of her and growled at the men. "Back the fuck off jerk off's!" She spat at them.

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" The big one asked.

"Aw it's just a stupid little girl boss." The other one said smirking.

"I'LL SHOW YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She ran at the small one a kicked him in the face.

He fell down and she jumped on the big one. He fell to the ground with her on top, punching the shit out of his face.

Botan stood there wide-eyed. 'Damn Kagome...' She thought freaked out.

She punched him until he was bleeding. She stood up and looked at the other guy. He was out cold. She turned to look at Botan. "You alright?" She asked panting. Botan nodded still a bit freaked.

"OH MY GOD! Kagome you're arm!" Botan ran to her and looked at the wound. "Come on. I'm taking you back to Genkai's." She pulled out her oar thing and jumped on. "Get on." Kagome did as told and they were on their way back to Genkai's...

A/N: So here yall go and I hope it's alright

PEASE REVEIW


	9. Chapter 9

: A/N: Sorry for the Shity update but well...I ran out of ideas!

Hiei ran from tree to tree as fast as he could. He did not want to go back to human world any time soon.

'Why of all times did it have to be now?' He stopped and sat on the tree that would be his bed.

'I can't stay here to long or Koenma will be on my ass for weeks.' He sighed and closed his eyes but as soon as he did images of Kagome came flooding into his head.

'DAMNIT ALL!'

He stood up and ran to the nearest lake to take a bath.

He looked around with his jagan eye. No one was close by so he took off his clothes and stepped into the water.

While he was in the water all his thoughts were on Kagome. 'Why is she always on my mind? And why do I feel so...soft when I'm around her? I couldn't be... All right I do like her but...love?'

He decided to go see Kurama. He always seemed to know... everything.

: WITH KAGOME:

"This time I healed you're shoulder all the way so it won't open again. The only reason I didn't before was its better to let it heel on its own." Yukina said picking up the bloody bandages.

"Alright Yukina. Thank you so much." Kagome whispered.

She was too weak to do anything but whisper.

"Its no bother. I'll go get you something to eat. Be right back." Yukina left the room and Kagome was alone.

'I wonder where Hiei is right now...' She looked down at her shoulder and sighed. It's been 5 days since that demon stabbed her.

'I'm so sorry Kagome, I love you...'

That day kept replaying in her head over and over and over. Like a constant reminded of what she wants but cant have.

She felt a tear run down her cheek and lifted her hand to wipe it away.

'I think I'm... in love with him...'

By now the tears were runing freely down her face.

She couldn't stop them. Yukina walked in with some food. As soon as she saw Kagome she set the tray down and ran over to her.

"What's wrong Kagome? Are you in pain?"

Kagome looked at her with the saddest look Yukina had ever seen.

Kagome throw herself at Yukina and cried into her shoulder.

Yukina stroked the back of her head and whispered soothing words. "Shhhh it's alright. What's wrong Kagome?"

"I-I-I...I love him Yukina..." She smiled knowingly. "I know Kagome. And I also know he has feelings for you to." Kagome looked up at her with pink and puffy eyes.

"H-how d-do you k-know?" Yukina was still smiling.

"Because he acts cold and mean to everyone...except you."

"But..." She was cut off when Yukina started to talk again.

"Plus the way he looks at you when he thinks no ones looking. It's not that hard. He loves you Kagome."

'But.. No...He cant love me...I mean he don't even know that much about me.. Still he knows more then everyone else but...'

Her mind was racing. She felt like she was going to blow. "Yukina, you really think he loves me?"

Yukina laughed a bit. "Of course Kagome."

"Thank you so much Yukina. You're like a sister to me."

Yukina hugged her one last time before saying good night.

Kagome smiled and fell asleep thinking about Hiei but she still douted that he loved her...

: BACK WITH HIEI:

Hiei was running throw the demon world forest.

He didn't want to go back yet but he had to. He at least wanted to wait until it was over.

But he himself didn't know how long it would be.

'That fucking fox better know..' He thought as he ran faster into the forest.

A few minutes later he ran into some very big demons.

"Who the fuck are you? Pish! Your too small to waist my time on. Run along now and I won't squash you." One of them said laughing.

Hiei smirked. 'Great, I needed something to take out my frustrations on.' He ran at one and split him in to. Then he glared at the others...

About an hour later he was in human world in front of Kurama's house.

He tapped on the window and Kurama opened it for him.

"What is it I can do for you Hiei?"

Hiei sat down on Kurama's bed and sighed.

"I'm in heat." Kurama sighed also and sat down on his desk chair.

Hiei closed his eyes but they soon shot open.

"Every time I close my fucking eyes I see her! I can't stop it Kurama!"

"I know how you feel Hiei but there's nothing I can do."

Hiei jumped up from the bed and growled. "Well then what the fuck do I do? How long am I going to be like this?"

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit on the bed.

"Well with demons like you it's normally a shorter time. I can't tell how long yours will be but I'll give you an idea. But for that I need you to tell me something Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Who is it you're instincts are after?"

Kurama already knew the answer but he wanted to hear him say it. Hiei closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Its Kagome. I...I think I'm...I think I'm in love with her. Not just my demon instinct either I really think I'm in love with her."

He opened his eyes to see Kurama with a grin the size of a banana. "WHAT!" Kurama laughed.

"Oh.. nothing." Hiei growled at him. "Alright so you're in love. That means you'll stay in heat until you mate Kagome." Hiei's eyes widened.

"W-WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKEING?"

Kurama tried not to laugh. "Afraid not Hiei. You will stay in heat until you mate the one you love."

Hiei groaned. "Well I doubt she'd wanna mate with me."

"Hiei I think she has feelings for you. I can see it in her eyes. Plus when she's with you she acts allot...well...happier."

Hiei sighed. "I don't know Kurama...I mean who the hell could fall in love with the forbidden child?"

"Someone named Kagome." Kurama said with a smiled.

"How the fuck do you know fox?" Hiei growled.

Kurama sighed. "Ya know. Kagome was right. You do have a thick skull."

Hiei growled again. "Tell her how you feel Hiei. She loves you to."

Hiei smirked. "You should talk fox. I know you're in love with Botan."

Kurama turned red. "Um...well...I...Its ture.. I love her."

Hiei laughed a bit. "Told you."

"I'll make you a deal Hiei. If I tell Botan you have to tell Kagome, alright?"

Hiei smirked that smirk of his. "Deal."

: THE NEXT DAY:

The next day Kagome woke up and jumped out of bed. She didn't have a shirt on, just bandages.

She ran down the stairs and looked around. 'Where is he..?..' She was scared he left her...like her dad did.

She ran into the kitchen. No Hiei She looked in the liveing room. No Hiei She looked in the bathroom, all the guestrooms and for some random reason the closet.

Still no Hiei. Her eyes were filling up with tears again. 'He's not here. Why isn't he here! He said he'd be here!'

She walked up to her room and laid down on her bed. Then she heard a familiar voice. She jumped up and ran down the stairs to see Brittany hugging her Hiei. That's right. HER HIEI She walked right up to Brittany and pushed her off Hiei.

He looked shocked. That is until Kagome kissed him.

Now he looks shocked and happy.

: THE THOUGHS OF EVERYONE IN THE ROOM:

KURAMA'S THOUGHT'S: Wow...that was fast...

BOTAN'S THOUGHT'S: Oh. My. GOD! I knew she liked him! They make a cute couple. I wish I were as brave as Kagome...

YUKINA'S THOUGHT'S: Awww! I knew they loved each other! GO Kagome!

YUSUKE'S THOUGHT'S: HOLY FUCK MAN! GO HIEI!

BRITNEY'S THOUGHT'S: WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS HE KISSING HER BACK? HE SHOULD BE KISSING ME! NOT THAT...THAT...FREAK! UGH! I'LL GET HER FOR THIS!

HIEI'S THOUGHT'S: THANK YOU KAMI!

KAGOME'S THOUGHT'S: Holy shit! Am I really kissing him! Wow...He's a really good kisser.

: END THOUGHT:

They pulled away and blushed. "Um.. Welcome home Hiei!"

They turned around to see them all standing there.

One of them looking very pissed off.

"Um Hiei can I talk to you...alone?" He nodded then picked her up bridal style and ran off.

He was running so fast she had to hold on tight to whatever she could find. And that just happened to be his chest.

She buried her face into his shirt and cuddled up to him a bit more.

He looked down at her and smiled. 'Well what do ya know? She can be cute to.' He thought.

: A/N: NOOO! NO MORE WRITEING! AHHH! I GOT WRITERS BLOCK SORRY EVERYONE


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for the reviews I'm out of my writers block thanks to my friend I hope u all like

: LAST TIME:

"Um Hiei can I talk to you...alone?" He nodded then picked her up bridal style and ran off. He was running so fast she had to hold on tight to whatever she could find. And that just happed to be his chest. She buried her face into his shirt and cuddled up to him a bit more. He looked down at her and smiled. 'Well what do ya know? She can be cute to.' He thought.

: THIS TIME:

"Where to Kagome?" She was to lost in her thoughts to hear him. 'What am i going to tell him. Hey guess what Hiei? I have a HUGE crush on you! No. Its more then a crush...Hey Hiei, I love you! NO! Ugh! Why the hell do they make this shit so hard? Maybe I should tell him...'

"ONNA!" She looked up at him and blushed. "Hmm?"

"I asked you where you wanted to go?"

"Oh...How bout the park?" He nodded and headed torrid the park

When they got there he set her down gently. "Thanks." She said softly. "Hn."

About 5 minutes passed before Kagome said something. "Uh Hiei... I have something very important to tell you..." He nodded again.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything about myself first ok?" He looked puzzled but nodded anyway.

"My full name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16 years old. I'm a Miko and I traveled though time to the past for a jewel that is now back in my body"

"My mom...Well she hated me. I don't even know why. She always told me my father left because of me. She beat me, her boyfriends beat me and a few of them almost rapped me..."

Kagome trailed off as a tear ran down her face. Hiei wiped it away and looked her right in the eye.

"Kagome, I know its hard for you to talk about it but i want to know about you're past. I can use my jagan if you'll let me?"

"Alright but I'm warning you...some of its not to pretty.."

"I know. Close your eyes and try to concentrate."

She did as told and Hiei did the same.

: FLASH BACK/-/MEMORY THING:

A 5-year-old Kagome walked into the kitchen. She pulled on her mom's skirt a little.

"Mommy what's for din-din?" Her mother looked down at her and growled. "You have got to be kidding me! I just got home and you want me to make you dinner!"

Kagome backed away. "I just...I..." Her mother ripped open the freezer and pulled out some frozen hamburger meat. "You want food? Well here ya go!" She throws it at her.

Kagome fell to the floor crying then she was pulled up by her hair. "I'm not your fucking slave! You want dinner? DO IT YOUR SELF!"

She throws Kagome into the wall and made a big hole. She picked up the hamburger meat and pushed it into Kagome's face, breaking her nose. She beat her with it for about 5 minutes.

Kagome was left on the floor with a broken nose and 4 broken ribs.

: DIFFERENT MEMORY:

A 13-year-old Kagome was in her room crying like she often did. About 4 hours ago her mom left for the bar. 'She should be back soon...'

Just then she heard the front door slam open. "Where are you, you lil slut?"

"Drop dead bitch!" Kagome gasped. 'Shit! Did i just say that out loud?'

"Oh your dead!" She mother ran up the stairs but Kagome already left her room.

"What's wrong 'mom'? Couldn't pick up any guys in that skirt?" Kagome was shocked she said that.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH? IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Kagome ran for the door but her mother grabbed her wrist. She throws her into the kitchen and beat on her for an hour. Kagome was lying, bleeding on the ground.

Her mom lit a cigarette and got out a beer. When she was done with the cigarette she walked other to Kagome.

"I hate you. You don't know what's its like...to hate a daughter...but I gotta hate you. I never wanted you anyway. If you weren't never born I could of had a life!" She put the cigarette out on Kagome's arm.

"AAHH! ...Pant... Haha! Well you don't know what it's like to BE the hated daughter! And guess what ma? Pant I HATE YOU TO! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE YOU FUCKING SLUT I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

Her mother smirked and poured her beer on Kagome's upper arm. Kagome screamed when it hit her cigarette burn. Her mother got up and grabbed her lighter off the table. "How bout I put us both out of our misery and kill you?"

She lit the lighter and throws it on Kagome's arm, where the beer was. Her arm was set on fire and she screamed as load as she could. Her mom walked out of the kitchen and into the liveing room. She laid down on the sofa and listened to her daughter's screams as she fell asleep.

Kagome some how put out the fire and passed out. The next day when her mom saw she was still alive she was pissed. "IF YOU WONT DIE THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

She grabbed some nail polish remover from the liveing room and poured it all on Kagome's arm. "AAAHHHH!" Kagome passed out again from pain and her mother kicked her in the ribs before walking out of the house to the bar...

: END FLASHBACKS

Hiei's eyes were the size of dinner plates. How could a mother do that? Kagome was just staring in front of her at nothing.

She had this blank look. "Kagome I..." He didn't know what to say.

Kagome finally looked at him. "I told you it wouldn't be pretty..." She said without emotion. "Why did you stay with her?" He asked suddenly. She turned head away before she awnsered.

"I guess...its because I loved her...even when she hated me and caused me so much pain...she was still my mother...and I still loved her...but at the same time...I hated her so much...I guess it was stupid to stay with her but...I dunno...maybe I was to scared to leave...maybe I'm just a fucking baka." By now she was crying, she tried not to but she couldn't stop.

Hiei did something he never thought he'd do in his live. He hugged her. She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Hiei...you must think I'm the biggest baby in the world or something..." Before he could say anything a whirlwind appeared out of the sky.

"Aha! Would you look at that? The two love birds are cuddling." A male voice teased.

Hiei and Kagome looked up to see the demon that stabbed her in the park.

"You again!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the great and powerful, Jikin."

His eyes never left Kagome as he was talking. "Well Jikin, may I ask you a question? Why the fuck do you're eyes look just like mine?"

Hiei looked at her eyes then at his. She was right. They were the exact same bluish purple.

"Well my dear its because..."

A/N

Sorry everyone it toke that long to update I have more coming please review


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

: LAST TIME:

"Well Jikin, may I ask you a question? Why the fuck do you're eyes look just like mine?"

Hiei looked at her eyes then at his. She was right. They were the exact same bluish purple.

"Well my dear its because..."

: THIS TIME:

"Well my dear its because you're my daughter." Kagome's eyes popped out and she almost fainted.

"No fucking way!" She screamed. "Yes my dear. I am you're father...i always wanted to say that."

"Alright. If you are my fucking father then where the fuck have you been all my fucking life! Do you even know my fucking name! Why now? I mean I haven't fucking seen you since i was oh i don't know...4 FUCKING MONTHS OLD!"

She screamed again, her eyes glowing neon blue. She was so excited she did faint this time.

Hiei catches her and set her down gently. He looked up at Jikin with a fire in his eyes.

"She's the Bleeding heart child isn't she? That's why you choose now to show up. You want her power." Hiei said, eyes burning with hate for this demon.

Jikin smirked. "Aye she is the Bleeding Heart child. And yes i do want her power. Haha! I don't even remember her name now! Lets see...what was it...Kikyou? Kiki? Something with an K."

"Oh! I know! Kagome! Yes that was it!" Hiei growled and took out his sword. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" He ran at him but he disappeared into the sky.

"I'll be back for her Hiei and when I get what I want from her...She'll die."

Hiei growled and slammed his fist into the ground. He picked Kagome up and ran to the temple and set her gently down on the sofa. She moaned and opened her eyes. As soon as she saw him she smiled. "Hey."

"You're the Bleeding Heart child." He said suddenly. She sighed and sat up. "He wasn't lying was he?"

"No. He just wants your power. I'll be by your side 24-7 so he won't hurt you."

"Thanks Hiei. You're my best friend." She said as sleep took her over.

Hiei smiled a bit and kissed her for head before he took a seat near the window.

'I will not let him hurt her again' He thought as he starred blankly into the night.

: THE NEXT DAY:

Kagome woke up and stretched. She got out of her bed and grabbed her bag. She pulled out some neon blue hair dye and walked into the bathroom.

About an hour later she came out wearing a black tank top that had the worlds "Death wish" in bright green and some black "hot topic" pants. She had on some black and neon green eyeliner. Plus her hair was now neon blue.

She walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. After that she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

'Where am I going?' She thought walking down the street. She turned the corner and gasped...

: A/N:

I hope u all like and plz review I'm not going to update till I get about 10 reviews thanks all and have a great day


End file.
